historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Book of Mosiah
The Book of Mosiah is the eighth book of the Book of Mormon, covering the years from 130 BC to 91 BC. Named for King Mosiah II, the book was later abridged by Mormon, and it described the history of the Nephites of Zarahemla, as well as recounting the record of Zeniff from 160 BC. Book Chapter 1 King Benjamin of the Nephites taught his sons the language and prophecies of their fathers, and their religion and civilization were preserved because of the records kept on the various plates. Mosiah II was chosen as king and was given custody of the records sometime between 130 and 124 BC. Chapter 2 King Benjamin addressed his people, recounting the equity, fairness, and spirituality of his reign; he counselled them to serve God, and told them that those who rebelled against God would suffer anguish like unquenchable fire. Chapter 3 King Benjamin continued his address, saying that God would minister among men in a tabernacle of clay. Blood would come from every pore as he atoned for the sins of the world, and his would be the only name whereby salvation would come. Men could put off the natural mana nd become saints through the atonement, and the torment of the wicked would be as a lake of fire and brimstone. Chapter 4 King Benjamin continued his address, saying that salvation came because of the Atonement. People had to believe in God to be saved, people had to retain a remission of their sins through faithfulness, people needed to impart of their substance to the poor, and people ahd to do all things in wisdom and order. Chapter 5 The Saints would become the sons and daughters of Jesus through faith, and they would then be called by the name of Christ. King Benjamin exhorted his people to be steadfast and immovable in good works. Chapter 6 King Benjamin recorded the names of the people and appointed priests to teach them, and he consecrated his son Mosiah II to be a ruler and a king over his people. Chapter 7 In 121 BC, King Mosiah, who was desirous to know concerning the people who went up to dwell in the land of Lehi-Nephi, sent sixteen strong men under Ammon to launch an expedition there. They found king Limhi, whose people were in bondage to the Lamanites. Limhi recounted his people's history, saying that he was the grandson of Zeniff, who came from Zarahemla to inherit the land of Lehi-Nephi. A prophet, Abinadi, testified to them that Jesus as the God and Father of all things, and that those who sowed filthiness would reap the whirlwind, and those who put their trust in God would be delivered. Chapter 8 Ammon taught the Nephites of Limhi, and he learned of the 24 Jaredite plates; ancient records could be translated by seers, said to be the greatest gift. Chapter 9 In 200 BC, Zeniff led a group from Zarahemla to possess the land of Lehi-Nephi; the Lamanite king permitted them to inherit the land. However, in 188 BC, King Laman grew uneasy about the growing power of Zeniff and his band of Nephites, and he decided to enslave them. Soon, war broke out between the Lamanites and the Nephites. Chapter 10 King Laman died, and his people became wild and ferocious, believing in false traditions; Zeniff and his people prevailed against them north of Shilom. Chapter 11 Zeniff's son, King Noah, ruled in wickedness from 160 to 150 BC, reveling in riotous living with his wives and concubines. The prophet Abinadi prophesied that the people would be taken into bondage, and Abinadi's life was sought by King Noah. Chapter 12 Abinadi was imprisoned for prophesying the destructionn of the people and the death of King Noah, and the false priests quoted the scriptures and pretended to keep the law of Moses. Abinadi began to teach the people the Ten Commandments in 148 BC. Chapter 13 Abinadi was protected by divine power, teaching the Ten Commandments. He taught that salvation did not come by the law of Moses alone, but that God himself would make an atonement and redeem his people. Chapter 14 Isaiah spoke messianically, and the Messiah's humiliation and suffering were set forth; he made his soul an offering for sin and made intercession for transgressors. Chapter 15 Abinadi then told people how Christ was both the Father and the Son, that he would make intercession and bear the transgressions of his people, that they and all the holy prophets were his seed, and that he would bring to pass the resurrection. Chapter 16 God would redeem men from their lost and fallen state, that those who were carnal would remain as though there were no redemption, and Christ would bring to pass a resurrection to endless life or to endless damnation. Chapter 17 Alma believed and wrote the words of Abinadi; Abinadi suffered death by fire later in 148 BC, and Abinadi prophesied disease and death by fire upon his murderers. Chapter 18 Alma preached in private, setting forth the covenant of baptism before being baptized at the waters of Mormon. He organized the Church of Christ and ordained priests, who supported themselves and taught the people. Alma and his people fled from King Noah into the wilderness in 145 BC. Chapter 19 Gideon, a strong man and an enemy of King Noah, sought to slay King Noah. Gideon was prevented from doing so when an army of Lamanites invaded the lands, and King Noah suffered death by fire. Limhi went on to rule as a tributary monarch from 145 to 121 BC. Chapter 20 Some Lamanite daughters were abducted by the priests of Noah, leading to the Lamanites waging war upon Limhi and his people from 145 to 123 BC. The Lamanites were repulsed and pacified, and the King of the Lamanites was wounded, captured, and sent home peacefully. Chapter 21 In 122 BC, Limhi and his people dwelled in the City of Nephi once more, but the Lamanites once more decided to attack the Nephites. Limhi's people were smitted and defeated by the Lamanites, and Limhi's people met Ammon and were converted. They then told Ammon of the 24 Jaredite plates. Chapter 22 Plans were made for the people to escaep from Lamanite bondage, and the Lamanites were made drunk before the people escaped, returned to Zarahemla, and they became subject to King Mosiah in 120 BC. Chapter 23 Alma refused to be king, serving as high prirest - God chastened him and his people, and the Lamanites conquered the land of Helam. Amulon, leader of King Noah's wicked priests, ruled subject to the Lamanite monarch. Chapter 24 Amulon persecuted Alma and his people, and they were to be put to death if they prayed. God made their burdens seem light, delivering them from bondage, and they returned to Zarahemla. Chapter 25 The descendants of Mulek at Zarahemla became Nephites, and they learned of the people of Alma and of Zeniff. Alma baptized Limhi and all his people, and Mosiah authorized Alma to organize the Church of God. Chapter 26 Many members of the Church were led into sin by unbelievers, and Alma was promised eternal life. Those who repented and were baptized gained forgiveness, and Church members in sin who repented and confessed to Alma and to God were forgiven; otherwise, they would not be numbered among the people of the church. These events occurred from 120 to 100 BC. Chapter 27 Mosiah forbade persecution and enjoined equality, and Alma the Younger and the four sons of Mosiah sought to destroy the Church. An angel appeared and commanded them to cease their evil course - Alma was struck dumb - and all mankind had to be born again to gain salvation. Alma and the sons of Mosiah declared glad tidings. These events occurred from 100 to 92 BC. Chapter 28 The sons of Mosiah went to preach to the Lamanites, and, using the two seer stones, Mosiah translated the Jaredite plates in 92 BC. Chapter 29 From 92 to 91 BC, Mosiah proposed that judges be chosen in place of a king. As unrighteous kings led their people into sin, Mosiah sought for judges to be appointed; Alma was chosen chief judge by the voice of the people, and he was also the high priest over the church. Alma the Elder and Mosiah both died. Category:Book of Mormon Category:Books Category:Mormonism